


Stash

by cowboykylux



Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 007!Reader, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Bond Villain Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hanukkah, James Bond AU, Masturbation, Panties, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You’re supposed to be doing recon, you can’t help but think with a frustrated sigh. Instead, Kylo has whisked you away to one of his secret island bases in the middle of you-don’t-know-where, and has left you all alone while he takes care of some unsavory business. What kind of business an evil genius might have on Hanukkah, you’ll never know, but you hope it’s over soon so that at the very least you can be together when the sun sets.So, you decide to go through all his belongings, and make a small discovery that turns out to be far more fruitful than you had imagined.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050878
Kudos: 18





	Stash

You’re supposed to be doing recon, you can’t help but think with a frustrated sigh. Instead, Kylo has whisked you away to one of his secret island bases in the middle of you-don’t-know-where, and has left you all alone while he takes care of some unsavory business. What kind of business an evil genius might have on Hanukkah, you’ll never know, but you hope it’s over soon so that at the very least you can be together when the sun sets.

Well, you think to yourself, you might as well go through all his belongings. Recon of any kind was better than nothing at all, you figured, pulling open the top drawer of his dresser in the lavish and expensive bedroom you’ve been hanging out in.

Upon immediate inspection, you recognize a scrap of fabric. Yanking it out of the drawer, you confirm that _yes_ that’s your favorite pair of underwear, the ones that you thought were gone forever, eaten by the wash over a month ago.

“What a little shit.” You shake your head, already crossing over to the phone that’s on the coffee table in the seating area by the fireplace, dialing the number that Kylo gave you for emergency use only.

“Are you okay?” He answers on the first ring, his voice terse.

“I’ve been missing these panties for weeks, tell me why I just found them in your drawer.” You waste no time in getting straight to the point, making him let out a low breath of relief that you aren’t being kidnapped or murdered.

“Oh you’re only noticing now?” You can hear him getting up and walking away, there’s a shuffling on the other line for a minute or two, “I have a whole collection of them, they keep me company when you’re gone.”

“Company how?” You snap, before your brain catches up to his meaning.

Oh.

 _Oh,_ you realize, your stomach already starting to do little flips.

“You want me to tell you, in detail?” Kylo asks, voice deep and dark and full of mischief.

You bring the phone across the room, hoping the cord is long enough, praying that it’ll reach the bed as you flop down on top of the covers, your legs spreading of their own accord.

“Yes, please.” You leave the phone lying on the mattress right next to your ear so you can hear him, your hand slipping down between the parting of your robe and into the cotton underwear you’re currently wearing.

“Are you touching yourself?” Kylo muses with a smirk, you can hear the smile through the phone.

“Yes – fuck you, of course I am.” You huff and puff, already getting yourself worked up, just from the sound of his voice.

“When you’re gone I pick out my favorite pair – the blue ones – and I lay on my back and jerk myself off.” Kylo answers you, the deep baritone of his voice making you moan ever so gently at the mental image that it begins to conjure.

“Yeah?” Licking your lips, you sigh, encouraging him to continue.

“Yes. They’re all clean, but sometimes I can still catch a lingering smell and it makes me so hard. I press my face against them and try and smell you, but sometimes I stuff them in my mouth.”

“Oh fuck,” You whimper, your fingers pushing your folds apart, rubbing against your walls, your clit as it throbs and swells up from the thought of Kylo jerking off in this very bed.

“And I suck on them, hoping to taste your pussy.” He keeps going, humming thoughtfully, like he’s talking about a fine wine and not your come, “When you get so wet and your cunt soaks the fabric through, you make it so sweet.”

“Do you come in them?” Your voice is barely above a whisper, and your fingers speed themselves up, eyes screwed shut, picturing Kylo sweaty and panting, hips bucking up into his fist as he wraps his cock in your panties.

“Yes, I come all over them and imagine I’m coming in you.” He replies smoothly, and your cunt throbs, your hips pressing up up up, pleasure mounting until –

“Fuck, Kylo.” You come on your fingers, tension slipping away as you sigh out, “Where are you?”

You can hear him chuckling on the other line, can practically see the way he’s shaking his head. The phone rustles, and you wonder what he’s doing, where he snuck away to talk to you like this.

“Classified, agent. I’ll be back in time for the candle lighting, I promise.” His answer disappoints and excites you simultaneously, glad that his absence won’t be for very much longer. It’s late in the afternoon, the sun golden and round as it hangs low in the sky.

“I’ll be waiting.” You reply before hanging up, figuring if sundown is a few hours away, you certainly have time to indulge in yourself one…or two…or maybe even three more times.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: With lawyer or bond villain? <3 49. i’ve been missing these panties for weeks, tell me why i just found them in your drawer


End file.
